Smite
} | name = Smite | gameimage = OberonSmite.png | cardimage = Smite.png | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Focuses deadly energy within a target and then projects it outwards, damaging both the target and surrounding enemies. | strength = 150 / 200 / 300 / 500 (initial damage) 75 / 85 / 100 / 150 (orb base damage) 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 (number of orbs) | duration = 12 s (orb duration) | range = 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 m (cast range) 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 m (orb range) | misc = 15 / 20 / 25 / 35 (% health + shields to damage) |info = *Oberon smites an enemy target with hallowed light up to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 meters away, dealing 150 / 200 / 300 / 500 damage while knocking-down and applying a proc. **Damage distribution is 50% and 50% . **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. *Additionally, the target emits 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 orb projectiles that seek out enemies within 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 meters from the main target, over a duration of 12 seconds. Each orb deals 75 / 85 / 100 / 150 damage, plus 15 / 20 / 25 / 35 % of the main target's maximum health and shields divided among the number of orbs; staggers and weakens its enemy target, and has a low chance to cause a proc. **Number of orbs and their base damage are affected by Ability Strength, while the health and shields to damage conversion is not. **Orb lifespan is affected by Ability Duration. **Orb homing range is affected by Ability Range. ** Weaken reduces the target's damage output by 30% for 6 seconds. **If there are more orbs than enemies in homing range, the remainder will fire in random directions bouncing off of any environmental surface they touch, locking on to the first enemy which crosses into their homing range. **Multiple orbs from a single cast can hit the same enemy if they travel close enough to the target after bouncing. *Smite is a one-handed ability and as such will not interrupt full actions such as reloading, shooting, or charging weapons. |augment = |tips = *Against large groups of enemies, Smite's total damage scales exponentially with Ability Strength. *Smite's / damage type is particularly effective vs Corpus Shields and Grineer Alloy Armor, and less effective against most Infested units. *Try using Smite's guaranteed Confusion proc to misdirect enemies by turning a high-threat target and nearby foes against each other. **Moreover, the additional Weaken effect forces enemies to expend more time fighting against their confused comrade. | max = |bugs = *When affected by the critical chance buff from a Smeeta Kavat's Charm, the orbs will deal orange critical hits, though will only do 0-1 additional damage depending on target. (E.g: level 125 Chargers receive 0 additional damage from the critical hits, but level 125 Bombards receive 1 more damage, tested at 154% Ability Strength.) }} See Also * de:Peinigen es:Castigar ru:Кара Category:Radiation Damage Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Oberon Category:Update 11 Category:One-Handed Abilities